


Interrogation

by Korpuskat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beating, DFAB/Gender Neutral Reader, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interrogation, Knives, Other, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: Mistakenly picked up by Blackwatch, Commander Gabriel Reyes will do whatever it takes to get information from you. Even when you have none to give.=====I said I wasn't gonna write OW fic because I needed to keep my Kylo muse kicking. Oops?¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

**Author's Note:**

> first serious fic/ficlet I've worked on since the beginning of the semester so, you know. be gentle. It's sexually non-explicit (at least compared to... other things I've written) bc, idk. Kind of just wanted to write gratuitous, masochistic violence I guess.

You’re cold and terrified, the whole body shaking from overwhelming anxiety, adrenaline, and the chill. Sweat dots your scalp and trickles down your neck, only making your cold problem worse. 

Terrified because last night five men in dark uniforms grabbed you on your way home- tied you up and pulled a bag over your head. You long since run out of tears, your voice already hoarse from pleading- begging and screaming as they man handled you into a chair and tied you firmly in place. 

Still blinded by black cloth over your eyes, you hear someone enter the room you’ve been left in. 

Gabriel steps into the interrogation room- he’s nearly stunned for a moment. You aren’t what he had expected. You’re younger than he had thought- prettier, too. But that was just the sort of face Talon wanted these days. You were just a terrorist to him.

“So,” He starts- and you jump so violently the chair clacks against the cement floor. “Tell us everything you know about Talon, and we can skip to you spending the rest of your life in a small, windowless cell.” 

You swallow thickly and ignore the ringing in your ears. “Talon? I don’t k-know anything about them, I’m not-”

Gabriel sighs and your hear his boots brush across the floor, coming towards you. You hold your breath- and gasp as fingers curl around the hem of your shirt. 

“W-wait,” you mumble, but the knife he wields is already tearing through the fabric, straight up to the collar, leaving two scraps of cloth hanging from your shoulders. Another, more forceful swipe of the blade left your bra in a similar state. 

You shivered again, felt your nipples pucker from the chill. “I don’t- don’t know anything.” You sniffle, curl in on yourself as much as your restraints let you. “Please…”

Gabriel grunts, stares down at you. Not the most pitiful thing he’d ever seen in his interrogation room. And without mercy- he slams the heel of his palm between your breasts.

Pain ricocheted around your chest, your breath knocked from you violently, making you cough. You struggled for air, gasping, “Please! Please, I don’t- I’m not-”

“Shut up!” This time, he curls his hand into a fist and punches you in the jaw. The ringing in your ears gets louder, almost deafening. “Who was your target?”

Your tears finally return, wetting the black cloth over your face. “I’m not with Talon…”

The next punch hits your cheek and glances off your nose- a sickening crack tells you that it’s broken, followed by the smell of iron and blood dripping down your lips. 

You whimper under him, let your head hang while the pain radiates through your skull. He returns with the knife, pressing the blade against the underside of your clavicle. 

His tone is dark and forceful, any patience he had long gone. “Who do you work for?”

You shake your head, feel more tears roll uselessly over your cheeks. “Unemployed,” you answer despondently, knowing it isn’t the answer he wants.

The blade slides easily through your flesh, digging in deep. And then he begins to drag it, cutting through skin and muscle out towards your shoulder. And there, just as he begins to withdraw the blade- he twists it, forces the edge upward in the wound and you howl as he nicks bone.

Gabriel watches as blood begins to drip from the wound, trailing down your chest enticingly. Even the knife looks sinful, covered in crimson blood. He could do anything he wanted to you- this was his interrogation room. Nobody in Blackwatch questioned him- so long as he got results. That was the purpose of it, after all- to do what Overwatch wouldn’t. 

The thrill of power shoots down his spine and settled low in his abdomen, making his cock twitch. It wasn’t unheard of, he knew- he’d read reports of his own agents doing so. Usually the threat of it alone made their enemies wilt and confess. 

Gabriel wets his lips and grabbed the hem of your pants. “If pain won’t make you talk…”

His knife slices through the cloth just as with your shirt- but in his excitement, the blade sunk too deep, cutting through your skin as well, making your thighs wet and sticky with blood. You cry out, sobbing as he pulls the remnants of your clothes off your body. 

You curl up again, keep your legs pressed tightly together. 

“Just tell us what we want,” He says, delicately trailing the tip of his knife over your chest again- dragging the point down, leaving a thin, red trail behind. He presses the cold, flat side of the blade against one stiff nipple. “…and this will stop.” 

He lies. The thought has taken hold now, to see your face mixed in agony and horror. He’s almost sad you’re blindfolded- he wants to see the shock when you realize how hard he is. He presses the point of his knife against your nipple, revels in the way you arch away from him. 

It would be a long time before Gabriel was satisfied you were telling the truth.


End file.
